love blossoms's from sorrow
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: George Weasley can't seem to go on without his twin. Amethyst potter won't let him shut himself away.  will one girls stubborn courage and patiance be enough to save him. Will love blossom from sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

"George, George please let me in." Amethyst pleaded knocking on the door, silence met her nothing but silence. "Please," she pleaded.

" Aimee go away," she heard his voice waft through the door.

"George" she leaned her forehead against the hard wood. Amethyst (Aimee) Dorea Potter had just defeated the vilest wizard of all time just the week before, losing many friends in the process including Fred Weasley George's twin brother, Along with Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

George laid there, the curtains pulled over the windows the darkness encasing him. He heard her words pleading with him through the door. "Fred" he whispered to the nothingness around him. "why did you leave me."

George Weasley I'm coming in," she called through the door brushing her red hair from her eyes. Her Green eyes trained on the door knob as she turned it taking a deep breath she stepped into the room. She looked around and she walked across the room trying not to bump into the multiple boxes that littered the room. "George," she sat down on the bed. He was still staring at the celling not paying attention to her not acknowledging her. "George the funeral's tomorrow and I know you I know you'll never forgive yourself if you miss it."

"Aimee just leave."

"No, I won't do it, I won't let you sulk in here George. Fred wouldn't want you to."

"It should have been me." He snapped, "I should have been paying attention I should have done something."

"No George, no, Amethyst called out. "if it was anyone's fault it was my own I mean If I had given myself up sooner he'd still be around." George sat bolt upright and glared at her.

"Amethyst Dorea Potter I never want to hear you say that again do you understand me." She shrunk back slightly from the tone of his voice. "you saved us all and it wasn't your fault it was far from your fault."

"Well if its not my fault then its certainly not your fault." She shot back finally regaining her Gryffindor courage. She wasn't going to let him beat himself up over this. She may not be as close to George as she was to Ron but she still cared about him deeply.

"Please Aims I really don't want to leave this bed."

"Fine." She shrugged laying down next to him. "Don't leave the bed I'll just stay here with you."

"Won't everyone notice your gone."

"Properly not, Hermione and Ron seem to be stuck together like glue right now, Ginny is over with Neville." Here George perked up slightly

"Neville?"

"Yeah he and Ginny got together during the last year well they were running the underground operations at Hogwarts. Anyway your mum is to busy cooking more food than anyone will ever eat your dads at work helping fix the ministry as is Percy Bills at Shell cottage and Charlie's in Romania again. So that leaves you and me."

He sighed in defeat knowing that in reality she wouldn't leave him so as he stared at the celling and she stared at him they both laid on that bed in silence neither talking just lying there lost in their own thoughts. Her eyes got heavy the exhaustion of the fight seeming her energy from her body. Her eyes fluttered closed and she slipped off into oblivion.

He was to restless to sleep but turning and seeing her peaceful face made him relax if even slightly and he smiled for the first time in a week maybe only a small smile but a smile none the less and he allowed himself to fall asleep. Her by his side.

Molly Weasley felt the house was to quite Ginny was over at the Longbottoms Ron and Hermione were outside but were did that mean George and Aimee were. She laid her latest pie on the table and went in search of her two missing children. As George's room was the closest to the ground she stopped there first and stopped in her tracks at what she saw. George and Aimee, Asleep and the most peaceful she'd seen either of them in a while. She silently closed the door and went back down stairs. Her heart was still shattered over the loss of Fred but that scene she'd just witnessed had mended if only a little.

A/N ok this has nothing to do with any of my other Fem Harry stories even if she does have the same name I just figure its easier to have the same name then multiple names. This is what if George and Aimee fell in love after the war. Also check out my other fem harry stories I'm also thinking about doing an Aimee/Charlie on if I can come up with a good enough premise. This will only be continued if I get enough interest.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

"George come on you have to come to the funeral you can't miss it," Aimee came striding into the twins no it would just be George's room now. Her red hair curled around her face and a black dress hugging her curves.

"Aims don't worry I'm not going to miss it," he sighed sitting up in bed and looking around the sun washed room.

"Here," she handed him the suit and tie she'd picked out for him earlier. He took the garments and smiled at her slightly. "I'll be downstairs if you're not down in fifteen I'm coming to look for you,"

"yes mademoiselle " he teased causing her to roll her eyes but be happy that he was teasing with her. She made her way down stairs hugging each of the Weasley as she went; she got to Mrs. Weasley and whispered.

"He'll be down in a moment," Molly just gave the girl a watery smile.

"Thanks dear,"

Ten minutes later George made his way downstairs; unconsciously Aimee went forward and took his larger hand with her smaller one. She squeezed it lightly and smiled gently. "Ready," She whispered.

"As ready as I will ever be," he breathed. Holding on to her hand for dear life. The weasley family made their way to the edge of the property to a small gravesite. Fred would have wanted to be buried at the Burrow everyone knew that. All eyes were on the wooden casket that was sat on the ground next to the mound of fresh dirt.

She took a deep breath and tried to blink the tears away, she felt him grab her hand tighter and she squeezed back after that everything was a blur, tears ran down her face and the wind whipped around her head.

George watched the girl next her instead of watching his brother being put into the ground he noticed that her hand seemed to fit into his perfectly that her hair was a perfect shade of auburn and her eyes the clearest emerald green, he loved the feel of her hand in his and he wondered if maybe she liked his hand in hers also, he'd always had a crush on Amethyst Potter not that he ever thought he stood a chance with her. The Weasley family plus Hermione and Aimee made their way back to the Burrow.

"I have dinner ready so why don't we all sit down dears," Molly ushered them all to the table and set the food down on it. More food than the family could eat in a month.

They all ate but no one spoke the deathly quiet hung around the table. "Thanks for Dinner Molly but I think I'm going to sleep," Aimee smiled at the older women she looked at like a mother and left the table. She went to Charlie's room the one she was staying in at the moment she changed into her pjs and then she made her way into George's room her feet guiding her she sat in the middle of the bed and didn't have to wait long for him to show up.

"Aimee what are you doing here?" He stopped short in his doorway.

"I couldn't leave you alone tonight," she patted the bed and he cautiously made his way to it. Laying down she snuggled into his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N thanks for the review not really happy with this chapter hopefully I'll like the next one better please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

"George," she whispered brushing his hair out of his sleeping eyes. "George you need to get up," he groaned and tried to curl into his blankets ignoring the hot breath against his ear. George Fabian Weasley," her voice rose a volume and he groaned blinking and looking up at her light blue eyes clashing with green.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Well I Just thought you would like to know that today is the fifteenth of May and we are going to the orchard today."

"When you say us who exactly do you mean?"

"Well you and me silly."

He glanced up at her, her hair highlighted by the sun at her back. "I don't want to get up."

"George you've barley came out of this room in two weeks but its time for you to get some fresh air I promise the only person you have to talk to is me and no one else." She gave her best puppy dog eyes the ones she had come to find out he couldn't resist.

"Fine," he sighed and threw the covers back he gathered his clothes and made his way into the bathroom leaving Aimee alone. She looked around the room that might as well be theirs and not just his. Sure they weren't actually dating but Aimee never left George's side. Not since the night before the funeral and really no one noticed Hermione and Ron were always together and Neville and Ginny were attached at the hip. Luna was somewhere in Africa with her father Charlie had gone back to Romania to chase the dragons that held his heart. Bill and Fleur were at Shell Cottage. Percy was in London and though he had a better relationship with the family Aimee really wasn't sure what he was doing. So her and George just sort of naturally gravitated towards each other. A person for the other to cling to in the dark days after the funerals and the war, she stood up and straightened her skirt and brushed the curtain away from the window looking out over the land the Burrow sat one. "Are you Ready?" she turned around to see him standing in the door.

"Yes," she nodded and followed him out of the room and down the stairs. She picked up the basket she'd packed for them and headed out of the door. They made their way slowly down to the orchard at the end of the Weasley's property she sat the basket down and pulled a blanket out spreading it out on the ground and sitting down pulling food out. George seemed to hover at the edge of the blanket. "Well sit." She patted the blanket beside her. He gingerly sat down and she looked at him. "OK what's up with you?"

He fiddled with the edge of the blanket as he tried to form the words he wanted to say, Amethyst had been at his side through thick and thin these last two weeks and he realized that he loved her but he was scared to say something to her incase she was only being nice to him because of Fred's death and not because she had romantic feelings for him, but he'd realized how right it felt to fall asleep with her in his arms every night. "Aimee," he looked up at her. "I love you," he blurted out and then got up to walk away.

She was shell shocked she couldn't believe the words that had just came out of his mouth words she had hoped against hope to hear but never dreamed would actually pass his lips. She stood up quickly as he hastily walked away from her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to look at her. She brushed her hand against his cheek. "I love you to George Weasley I love you to." His eyes lit up like she hadn't seen them do since before Fred's death. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned down brushing a kiss against her lips. A kiss she felt she could melt into a kiss she never wanted to end.

A/n sorry for the long wait and thanks to those that reviewed please review next up where will they go from here.


End file.
